


Sunlight in a moonlit world

by amaresu



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes, even in Gotham.  You knew that when you came back to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight in a moonlit world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmniGuy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGuy/gifts).



> Many thanks to [Moontyger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger) for the lovely beta!

Watching her swing past, you remain still and impassive. There is nothing for her to see as you hide in the shadow; no glint of metal or glass, no movement to draw the eye. Nothing. You should be invisible. After she's gone, you come out from the conjunction of chimneys you were lurking in and look to where she was heading, ready to move to a new hiding spot, only to feel a tap on your shoulder. Looking over in surprise, you see a cheery smile and bright blonde hair, “Tag!”

You don't gape in surprise; instead you grin in excitement and set out after her. You have no idea how she found you, but you won't let her win this round. You release your grapple and work towards cutting her off at the bank, the one building she'll have to hit if she wants to make it to home base before you on the route she's taking. It's a harrowing run across the city, changed since you were last in Gotham. New building, new holes, new shortcuts, old safeways now gone, buildings disappeared. 

Even in Gotham, things are eventually condemned for good.

It's a close thing, but you leap and swing through a small alley and manage to land in front of her just as she hits the far side of the bank roof. Reaching out you poke her in the nose and gasp, “Tag.”

She looks at you, clearly about to fall over from exhaustion, covered in dirt from the various rolls you took over the roofs of the city in your mad dash to cut her off, and breaks down laughing. You join her after a few seconds and the two of you wordlessly call it an end to the game and make your way over to the gargoyles overlooking the street. You love the gargoyles; no other city you've been in has them in quite the same way as Gotham and you love that aspect of the city.

It's moments like this that make you miss Gotham so much it hurts to breathe.

Looking at the bright eyes of the girl next to you though, you know you made the right decision. If you'd stayed, she never would've become this person capable of making you exhaust yourself in the chase. Someone who could be your equal as well as your friend. It's a good thing, even if you miss her terribly.

You sit together, quietly, watching the passing night time traffic before she speaks, “You could get a phone or an email, you know. Some way for me to contact you. Just to say hi.”

She says it while staring off into the distance, trying to appear like it doesn't matter, but you know it does. Everything about her screams that she misses you and is desperate to know that you missed her and that you still want to be friends. There's still the underlying attraction that's always been there, but it's buried under layers of hurt that you hadn't known was there until you saw her again tonight. The surprise and joy in her body almost cover it, but you'd seen the pain in every move as well. She thinks you abandoned her and she's not wholly wrong, but you did it to make her stronger.

You don't think she'll accept that as an answer. 

Instead of coming up with a verbal answer, you touch her shoulder and offer your hand. You smile slightly at her confused expression as she takes it, but you know that what you're about to offer will be accepted because she takes it. You pull her close and kiss her gently on the lips before pulling back to look into her wide eyes. She's hopeful and unsure and scared that you'll leave her alone again. Now is the time for words and you dig them from the depths of you, “I can't stay, but I'll always come back.”

She nods and smiles, understanding, “I can come to you too.”

You nod and lean your forehead against hers. In a few minutes you'll give her your contact information; it's no longer necessary to keep it from her. She's become everything you knew she could be, everything Bruce had known she could be, and now she's ready to show the world. Continue showing the world.

Later you follow her back to her house and undress beside her before climbing into bed next to her. The pre-dawn light showing around her curtains highlights her hair and you brush it softly from her face. She leans in and kisses you, like she's worried your kiss from earlier meant something different, but you show her otherwise deepening the kiss and pulling her close.

Later you wake up to her mom opening the door to check on Stephanie, who remains asleep, probably used to the routine. You meet her mother's eyes as she looks in and clearly sees what happened, pieces of costumes littering the floor. Her mother actually smiles at you and shakes her head in amusement, amusement you can tell is as real as the love you see shining through her as she looks at Stephanie. With a smile she closes the door and you snuggle back against Stephanie, you hold her close and drift back to sleep.

Much later, after you both wake up again and finally stumble down into the kitchen, borrowed pajamas fitting oddly against your body, you find her mother making waffles. She grins at you both and laughs as Stephanie freezes in the doorway. You grab her hand and pull her to the table, pushing her into a chair before grabbing the one next to her. Her mother lets out a laugh and gives you each some waffles before sitting down herself, “Are you going to introduce me? Blackbat based on the costume right?”

You nod and take a bit of the waffle. You can't get good toaster waffles in Hong Kong; you'll have to remember to take some with you when you go back. You mumble out, “Cass,” around a bite before reaching for the orange juice. You'll let them sort it out while you eat. Maybe you'll even leave some food for them.


End file.
